


Leather and Lace

by ShadoKat771



Series: Old Friends, New Love [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: After a nightmare, Mac seeks comfort in the arms of an old flame. Sequel to Holding Out for a Hero.





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read "Holding Out for a Hero" first, or you'll be lost and miss some of the inside jokes. Inspired by the song "Leather and Lace" by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley.

“No,no, no”, Angus “Mac” MacGyver moaned in his sleep. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry”. He woke up tangled in the sheets of his bed at home, clutching a pillow close to him. He lay still for a moment, calming, listening to the deep night sounds. The quiet humming of various electronics...Bozer's snoring a few rooms away. He sighed, then rolled over and reached for his phone, pressing a sequence for the most recent addition to his speed-dial. He felt a moment's guilt when he realized the time, but prayed for an answer anyway.

After the third ring, a woman's voice answered. “Shouldn't you be sleeping, babe?” She teased gently.

“Shouldn't you be too, Kait?” He teased back, unable to keep a note of relief out of his voice.”I'm glad you're not, though”.

“Another nightmare?” Kaitlyn asked quietly. “Who was it this time, Zoe or that psycho that's always after you?”

“Both”, MacGyver replied, his voice thick. He glanced at the empty space in his bed.“I can't talk about it yet”.

Something in the tone of his voice caught her attention. “Wait”, she said, “Where _are_ you, home or in the field?”

“We got home a couple of hours ago”, he replied

”Something went sideways”, she said,”didn't it?”

“It _all_ went sideways”, MacGyver sighed. “We went in with bad intel, and I had to blow our way out. We almost didn't make it, and there were casualties”. As he was speaking, he was aware of the sound of something rubbing against her phone, and a deep, throaty purring sound. “Is that my furry namesake IED?” He asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Yes”, Kaitlyn replied. “Angus knows it's you on the other end. He misses you” She paused, then added, “ _I_ miss you”.

“I miss you, too”, he said.

“Then why don't you throw on some clothes, jump in your ride and get yourself up here?”She asked. “I'm betting you have some time off now, and the traffic is next to nothing”.  
“How do you know that for sure?” He asked.

She made a scoffing noise. “I've got my laptop open and I'm looking at the CalTrans site right now”, she replied. “Better hurry before it changes”

 

Kaitlyn sat in her living room, curled up on her couch, wearing a dark blue t-shirt with “Havok Deserved Better” in white lettering, and a pair of blue plaid pajama pants, barefoot, her long, strawberry blond hair in a loose ponytail held by a barette. She was reading information on her laptop, a cup of chai tea cooling on the coffee table. Beside her, a large, male, ginger and white, purebred Norwegian Forest cat was napping. Suddenly, the cat lifted his head, and his ears swiveled as he turned towards the front door.

“You hear it too, Angus?” She said, petting the cat's head. “I can't believe he rode the bike”.

She heard the motorcycle shut off, and was almost at the door when she heard the quiet knocking. She opened the door to find MacGyver standing before her, blond hair matted down from the helmet he held in one hand, brown leather jacket open, revealing a light blue t-shirt and jeans. She peeked past him and said, “You came on that thing? You're braver than-----”.

She didn't get to finish the sentence as she was pulled into a fierce embrace as he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her passionately. After a few moments, he pulled away enough for her to gasp, “door”, and he pushed it closed with one foot, then kissed her again, more gently this time.

As he held her, soaking in her spicy sweet scent and the feel of her next to him, he became aware of the cat, gently hooking its front paws near his pockets and stretching its full length, chirruping and purring loudly. He gently ended the kiss and smiled, then reached down to pet the cat's head. “Hello, Angus”, he said, “good to see you, too”.

Kaitlyn recovered her breath and said, “put your helmet on the bench there”, she pointed to a bench beside the door, “and be sure to take off your boots. We go barefoot here”.

A few moments later, MacGyver's jacket hung on a peg next to the door, and his helmet was on the bench, with his boots and socks on the floor below. That done, Kaitlyn took him by the hand and led him to the couch, where they sat close together. Angus found a perch on a nearby cat tree, still purring.

Kaitlyn looked at MacGyver for a moment, studying his expression. “Before you get started”, she said, “let me at least get you some tea to drink. Long rides can make you thirsty”. At his nod, she took her own mug from the coffee table and went into the kitchen, coming back a few minutes later with two mugs of tea. “Let me know if I need to sweeten it more”, she said, handing his mug to him.

He took a cautious sip, then nodded, “it's fine”, he said, then took a deeper drink.

She took a drink from her own mug, then curled up next to him. “Ok”, she said quietly, reaching out with her free hand to gently brush a stray lock of blond hair out of his face, “now talk to me. What happened tonight?”

MacGyver took another drink of tea before he spoke. “I had a nightmare”, he said simply.He saw her look over the mug she was drinking from, and added, “you're right. I need to get it all out”. He finished his tea ,set the mug on the coffee table and sighed before he leaned back on the couch. “I was in the ground floor of an abandoned building”, he began, “and there was an old fashioned tape recorder on a table. For some reason, I pressed play, and out came Murdoc's voice, saying that you, and Zoe were tied up on separate floors, and that there was a time limit, so I could only rescue one of you. On top of that, there was a puzzle I had to solve in order to even get the door open. And, to make it worse, he made sure the doors had windows large enough to see who was inside”. He paused, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I chose you”.

Kaitlyn leaned forward, put her mug on the coffee table and then gathered him in her arms, holding him close. “You told me a while ago that Zoe was that girl from the research ship you tried to rescue”, she said quietly against the top of his head, breathing in the scent of old shampoo and sweat. “I'm sorry”.

They were silent for a moment, then he reached up and placed a hand behind her head, drawing her to him for a kiss. He felt her shift into a more comfortable position, then deepened the kiss. They stayed that way for some time, then he gently broke the kiss and studied her face. “I need you”, he whispered.

She softly nibbled her way up his jawline to his ear. “I know”, she whispered in return. As she nibbled on his ear, she reached out and turned off the lamp that was beside them, plunging the room into relative darkness. Then she took both his hands and stood slowly, drawing him up with her, and led him into her bedroom.

The room was dark, with only the ambient lights from outside streaming in, giving them enough light to see each other's silhouettes. Clothes began to come off, and MacGyver was pleasantly surprised to find there was nothing under Kaitlyn's t-shirt but skin. “What did you expect?” She teased in a low voice, “I'm home, I want to be as comfortable as possible”.

He chuckled low in his throat. “Can't argue with that”, he said quietly as she lifted his own t-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. He felt her touch run over his muscles, tracing them with a finger. Then, she took a deep breath as she began to lightly trace the two scars on his left shoulder that were left from the times he had been shot. He closed his eyes and shivered as he felt her place a tender kiss on each spot. “Kait”, he whispered, then lifted her as she put her arms around his neck and began kissing him while he carried her to the bed.

He laid her gently down on the bed and they finished undressing each other while placing gentle kisses everywhere they could reach. He began to kick his clothes to the floor and toss hers aside, then stopped as he felt her fingert start to trace a small scar on his right thigh.

“You going to tell me about this one?” She asked quietly.

“Some things are best left for daylight”, he replied in kind.

“Um hmmm”, she murmured, and her hands resumed their tender exploration.

He was about to say more, but all coherent thought left his mind and he gave a sharp intake of breath as he felt her fingers close around his manhood and began to rhythmically stroke its length. He felt heat spread through him as his pulse quickened with his breath. She slowed her movements slightly, still kissing him, then let go for a moment, causing him to moan softly in protest. He heard rather than saw her open the top drawer on her bedside table and take something out. The next thing he felt was something warm and soft slide over his hardened member. “How did you--?”He panted, but was stopped by another kiss

“Classified”, she whispered, smiling against his lips.

With that, all scientific thought and logic left him. He gently grabbed her hand and clasped it in his own, then moved it to above her head as he continued kissing her. He moved himself further above her and placed one knee between her own, causing her to shift her position. Letting go of her hand, he began to lightly trace a trail from her jawline downwards, following it with kisses. His hand then gently cupped one of her breasts, letting his thumb lightly stroke across the nipple. He smiled to himself as he heard her small gasp and felt her pulse quicken. After a few moments, he replaced his hand with his mouth and his thumb with his tongue and started the same process on her other breast. The small sounds of pleasure she made urged him on, and he moved back upwards to cover her mouth again with his.

His lips parted hers, and he deepened his kiss. As he did, he slid one hand down the length of her, reveling in her warmth and softness. His hand brushed against her thigh and she shivered,so he caressed his way to the inner softness, then felt the silken heat of her feminine core. He moaned softly at the feel, then slipped first one, then a second, finger in the molten sheath and began to move them rhythmically inside her, his tongue matching the motion in her mouth. She moaned then, and soon began to match his movements. After a few moments, he sensed she was near the crest, he slowed his movements and withdrew, whispering, “save it for me” against her lips.

She groaned then, and breathed, “don't make me wait”.

His grin was feral in the dark, and he took both her wrists in one hand and raised them above her head, then used his other hand to guide himself into her. He groaned as the tip touched her, then slowly slid inside. He took a breath to steady himself, then began to slowly thrust into her, letting go of her wrists and resting on his forearms next to her shoulders.

The moment he let go, she grasped his lower back and wrapped her legs around his, her touch urging him to go deeper, then slid her arms across the muscles of his back.

He needed no further urging, and felt what little control he had left start slipping away. But he needn't have worried. She arched into each stroke with a wildness to match his own. He thought he had known passion before, with Nikki, but this was different. This was something deeper, wilder and stronger than anything he had known. He felt he was melting into Kaitlyn then, and the two of them had formed one bright, searing flame. He felt her release then, and bent to kiss her as she cried out,swallowing her ectasy. As he felt his own wave building, he broke the kiss and bent his head to the space between her neck and shoulder, whispering “Kait”. It was a claim and a prayer. Then the wave crashed and he felt his own release.

They lay still for a moment, spent and breathing heavily.Then he carefully rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, until she lay against his chest “You are so beautiful”, he said softly, tenderly brushing tendrils of her damp hair away from her face.

“And you are absolutely magnificent”, she replied kissing him softly on the chest.

They continued with soft caresses and tender kisses until they fell asleep still tangled in each other's arms.

 

The next morning when MacGyver awoke, he was still holding Kaitlyn, who was curled up on her side, tucked into his shoulder, hair tossed over him and one arm across his chest, her breathing slow and steady. He smiled and gently brushed her hair from her forhead and kissed it. He was aware of a sudden weight on the end of the bed, and the cat walking towards him, up one leg, until he reached MacGyver's chest. The cat then coiled himself into a compact bundle, sweeping his tail around to cover his folded paws, focusing his gold-green eyes on the blond man and purring loudly.

MacGyver petted the cat and said, “you gained a little weight since the last time I saw you, buddy”.

Next to him, Kaitlyn woke, waving a hand towards the cat without lifing her head and muttering, “Angus, no squishy the Mac”. Angus replied by batting at her fingers, catching one and licking it.

“It's ok”, MacGyver said with a smile. “He's not that heavy”.

Kaitlyn lifted her head to look at both of them. “He just wants his special breakfast this morning”, she said. “and since he can't get to me, you're the next best thing”

“What's his special breakfast?”MacGyver asked.

“Scrambled eggs and bacon”, she replied, a little sheepishly. “I spoil him”.

“Sounds delicious”, he said, then looked back to the cat. 'You have great taste”.

“Ok, ok”, she said, sitting up, then leaning over to plant a quick kiss on MacGyver's lips, then throwing back the covers, “ I get the hint. Let me get some clothes on and I'll go start breakfast”. She kissed him again. “I'll let you take the shower first”. She scratched behind the cat's ears and added, “come on, Sir Fuzzy Britches, let the man up and I'll feed you first”.

 

A short time later, MacGyver walked into the kitchen, pulling his t-shirt over his head and breathing in the scent of eggs, bacon and coffee. Kaitlyn was just finishing dishing up a plate of scrambled eggs and crumbled bacon for Angus. He smiled as he watched her kneel down and place the plate next to the cat's regular dishes, careful not to get any on her light blue camisole or blue plaid pajama pants. As she stood up, he said, “I'll have what he's having”.

She turned to him and smiled. “ We treat our bodies like the temples they are”, she said, half teasing.

“If that's the case”, he said, crossing to her and putting his arms around her waist and smiling impishly, “may I be the High Priest of your temple?”

“Only if I get to be the High Priestess of yours”, she replied with a giggle, sliding her arms around his neck.

“Deal”, he said, then kissed her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Breathe. Sorry not sorry. This one was rattling around my brain since the first one. Thank you for reading, Please leave a comment and a Kudo on the way to your bunk.;)


End file.
